Every Valentine But The One I Want
by StripeyJumper
Summary: Yes, its Valentine's Day in the Hidden Leaf, and Sasuke's receiving what seems to be every single girl's gift chocolate. But wait a minute! Where's Sakura? oneshot. NaruSaku, mild Sasuke bashing.


**Woohoo! My first oneshot is now complete! Go me! Putcha hands up for de Flo! A lovely city! I love that song! So anyway! Read it or else! Oh, and before I forget…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't. Damn.

**Every Valentine but the one I want**

Sasuke woke up with a groan. He was tired, and dreaded the day ahead of him. He had thought of many ways to avoid the immanent, each one more drastic than the next, but in his heart he knew there was nothing he could do. Today was the day he hated more than any day on earth, even more than Itachi's birthday. It was…

……

……

……

… …VALENTINE'S DAY. We can all guess why he hated it. Each year he was crushed with valentine gifts (mostly chocolate) and fangirls screaming, "Marry me! Please, Sasuke-kun!!" But the one fangirl he dreaded most was Sakura. Each year she bought him so much chocolate that he could have drowned in it. Not a pleasant thought.

Sasuke slowly got out of bed, slowly got dressed and SLOWLY got ready to go to meet the rest of Team Seven. He wore what he always wore: blue top and gray pants. He walked in the shadows, and jumped whenever he heard the word 'valentine' or 'chocolate.' Sasuke sneaked passed many of his fangirls (who were lying in wait for him) without being noticed. However, he knew that when he got to the meeting place he couldn't hide.

"HEY, TEME!" shouted an obnoxiously loud voice as Sasuke came to the bridge where he was meeting his team.

"Shut _up_, dobe! Don't you know what day it is?" Sasuke hissed. All he needed was to alert the fangirls to his presence.

Too late.

Shouts of "Sasuke?" and "There he is!" and "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun!" could be heard from the rushing mass of kunoichi and non-kunoichi coming up the path. Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke and scratched his head.

"Dattebayo! It's Valentine's Day? Maybe I should get something for Sakura-chan!"

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto turned around. Sasuke was gone.

"Eh…Teme? Where are-" he didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't, because he was instantly squashed on the ground, left by thousands of crazy fangirls.

"Ow…what…what…ow…" he mumbled.

Sasuke was in fact hiding in a nearby tree. He had intended to stay up there for the rest of the day but now thought it unwise as he was worried that they could destroy the entire village if they wanted to. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and was immediately spotted by the searching mass of hormones.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Form a line," he sighed to the ten thousand girls squealing at him. His fangirls did exactly as he asked, although there was a lot of pushing and shoving. _Maybe I should have done this from the start,_ thought Sasuke. _Then Naruto wouldn't be so mangled._

The first girl came up to him. She had long, brown hair and a shy face. "H-here, Sasuke-kun," she stuttered as she handed him a box of (surprise surprise) chocolates.

Around half-way through, Sasuke already had a mountain of gifts and Naruto had woken up. Kakashi would probably show up in another three hours, but by then Sasuke would have received all his gifts. He thought it strange he hadn't seen Sakura or Ino yet. They were usually first in line. _Maybe They're ill and can't come today, but I mustn't get my hopes up, _he thought grimly.

His musings were interrupted by the dobe's voice. "Hey, Sakura-chan! How are you?"

A feminine voice he knew well answered. "Naruto, what happened to you?! Are you okay?!"

"Ehehe… yeah, I was run over by Teme's fangirls. Sakura-chan, could you help me up?"

Sasuke spun around. There was Sakura, happily obliging, showing no sign at all that she had seen him. Why wasn't she squealing over him, like the rest of the girls? Sasuke couldn't understand it. _Wait. Why do I care? It's just one less fangirl of my back…_

"Ano, Naruto…" Sasuke heard as he unwrapped more chocolate, "um, here…I got you some chocolate…"

_What? But…she, she…likes…she likes…what? _Sasuke was pretty much lost for words. So, apparently, was Naruto.

"WOW!! Sakura-chan…really? But what about…Teme?"

"Well… I thought Sasuke-kun must be sick of chocolates, and besides, he doesn't care. So… I thought…that you might…want some…maybe…" Sakura's tongue stumbled on the last sentence. Her face had turned red and she was tugging at her hair.

It was the end of the day, and Sasuke was lying on his bed, fuming. He wasn't sure why. What did he care if Sakura chose Naruto? It wasn't any of his business. He should be focusing on more important things, like training. Sasuke looked out of the window to calm himself down. The restaurants were full of young couples going out to dinner, and he could see Ino dragging Shikamaru to Ichiraku's to sit down by Naruto and Sakura…wait, What?!

Sasuke felt a fresh wave of anger. How dare Naruto go _out _with _his_ Sakura? Sasuke turned and ran out of the door.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?!" Sasuke yelled to his chatting teammates. Naruto and Sakura turned to stare at him, startled.

"They're on a date, Sasuke," stated Shikamaru flatly. "Isn't that obvious?"

That was the magic word. _Date._ The word that finally made Sasuke snap. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the wrist and started off in a random direction.

"Oi, Teme, where the hell are you going?" Naruto growled at him.

"None of your business, dobe," Sasuke snarled, "so fuck off."

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a stinging sensation on the side of his face. He realized Sakura had slapped him and was shocked. Why would Sakura slap him? He turned to her.

"That…that hurt…" he said lamely. It wasn't a good response, but he was pretty much in shock.

"It was meant to!" Sakura snapped. "You never pay _any_ attention to me, you call me weak, and now you go crazy when I choose Naruto?!"

Sasuke tried to explain. Even Naruto tried to calm Sakura down. But there was no stopping her; she was in full rant mode.

"_Naruto's_ kind to me! _He_ treats me like a human being! He's not like you, thinking he's better than every one else! He has a dream that's worthwhile, but you! What are you going to do once you kill Itachi? 'Cause you sure as hell won't find a wife _this_ way!"

Somewhere in the wilderness, a sexy man with red eyes sneezed. Most unlike him. His blue-skinned companion looked at him strangely. He gave the gilled man a glare as if to say, _what are _you_ looking at?_ and continued to paint his toenails.

It was true that he hadn't been paying much attention to her. It was true that he thought she was weak. But he still liked her. Sasuke's ego had just taken a sever beating and Naruto's face was beaming with the fact that Sakura thought so much of him. It was clear that Sakura was now a lost cause. Sasuke looked hopefully in Ino's direction.

"Don't even think about it, Emo Boy. _My_ chocolate goes to this lazy ass here." She smirked, gesturing to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grumbled something about troublesome.

"Is everyone okay over here?" cool male voice asked. Kakashi had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Anko by his side. There was an instant uproar at his words.

"Teme thinks its okay to just-"

"-_My_ Sakura-"

"-Ignored me for years!"

"-Being so troublesome…"

Kakashi put up his hand for silence. "All right, all right. I think I understand what's going on. I also think it's time for Sakura too make her own decisions. Sakura, its your life. Who do you want to spend it with?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, looked at Sasuke, then stared into her steaming bowl of ramen. She stood up with her bowl, dumped over Sasuke's head, took Naruto's hand, and walked away.

**Muahahahaha, take that Sasuke, you bastard! Sasuke with ramen on his head. Now that would be a funny sight. Wouldn't it, Itachi?**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother...**

**Yes. I thought so. Anyway, review please! I'd love to know what you all thought of my first oneshot. Next I'll be writing a chapter story, it's name is This Is My Story. First chapter should be done soon.**

**Oh, vote in my poll, too!**


End file.
